An akatsuki Christmas rhyme
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: The title says it all. Tobi wants to know what Christmas is all about...
1. Chapter 1

An akatsuki Christmas rhyme.

Day one

''Sempai'' Tobi yelled around the akatsuki base, early in the morning around six.

It was cold because Kakazu wouldn't pay any bill, so the radiator wasn't fixed.

''Sempai'' the masked screeched again.

''What'' the blond said, sitting near the masked, obviously not Tobi's biggest fan.

''What is Christmas all about'' he asked in a rush.

Deidara gave him some muss.

''It is about art and not getting kissed'' he told.

Soon his Sasori no Danna arrived and said ''Christmas is all about the presents and the colds''

''Not true that'' some blue haired girl objected.

''It is all about the romance'' she lectured.

''What is about romance? Konan Chan''

''Christmas is'' she sang.

''Not true'' said a black haired man with black hair and cold red eyes.

''It is all about family'' he stepped out of the shadows and showed his disguise.

''What are you wearing'' the eldest masked fool asked.

''A Santa suit ''and with those words he slammed his fist on the desk.

''Got a problem with that'' he said and laughter strikes the other four.

''You look ridiculous and dressing as Santa are for those who are attention poor''.

Itachi glared angrily at Deidara for those words, you know those didn't get along.

That was a problem because they both were very vengeful and very young.

''However he was right about the family'' Deidara agreed, who was feeling a little sorry.

''Say what!'' Sasori asked loudly, whom was the young blonde a bit horny.

''Come to think of it Un, with Christmas nobody is alone''

''What, Christmas is about too many costs, for instance, think about the bill for the phone''

They all anime- sweat dropped, when it came to talking trough the telephone, they all ought to be heroes.

Pein a.k.a leader came in to the large main room.

''We are discussing what Christmas is all about'' Kakazu said, a sound was heard, it sounded like kaboom.

''Christmas is one of the worst things ever'' he yelled, while attacking Itachi, whom look like Santa currently.

''What are you doing'' Konan asked uncertainly.

''He never gave me the one thing that I wanted''

''Ask it, maybe I can get it granted''

Itachi said playing his role perfectly.

''World domination'' He demanded, not knowing he was mole stating Itachi currently.

''I've never asked for anything else, you old geezer'' Pein shouted, much like a spoiled kid.

''Pein, that is Itachi'' Deidara said, and Pein calmed a bit.

''We should kidnap the Santa Claus'' Pein decided right now.

The others couldn't say no, not even with a vow.

Kisame and Hidan just walked in, ''is this a meeting or are we having a new mission'' asked the blue man whom happens to be very tall.

''A new mission Fuck'' Kakazu nodded ''we are going to kidnap the Santa Claus. Rumours says he happen to be at the mall.

But Deidara (who was still a kid himself) said ''But there are a lot fake Santa's in there Un, besides, think about the children who will be sad if someone kidnapped him''

Pein said ''Deidara, we are S ranked criminals and not some freak inn''

Freak was a word that always causes Deidara to be angry and to cry.

Itachi hadn't had a heart from gold, but said anyway 'Now, apology or it will be a long and painful goodbye''

''Shut it weasel'' said the redhead.

**That was chapter one. It was short, but do you think it is good or bad.**


	2. day 2: Deidara and Itachi

Day two

Deidara and Itachi.

On the second day of Christmas began the kidnap sandy Claus mission.

Which of course was still Pein's vision.

The first pair to be sent out was really strange.

It were Itachi and Deidara for a change.

They were on their way to the Iwagakure mall

But then Itachi got a phone call.

It was Sasuke, who would have guessed such thing?

It was really strange as Sasuke began to sing.

Itachi hung up as fast as he could and motioned to Deidara to walk again.

But Deidara had fainted as Sasuke had sang.

Doing the only thing he could, Itachi grabbed a foot and dragged Deidara forward.

But then Itachi realised when Deidara would wake up, things would be awkward.

So he dropped Deidara just like that and took a break.

To progress the phone call for his own sake.

But then Itachi cried, causing Deidara to snap out of his funk

He spotted Itachi and his heart sunk.

''I want to celebrate Christmas with a family, not kidnapping some old man'' Itachi cried out.

Deidara no longer saw the man whom he hated but a same aged boy, with a sad sobbing sound.

''If it helps, I don't want to either. And if you believe it or not, Konan, I and the rest of akatsuki are family. So celebrate with us''

Itachi stopped crying, could it be that he finally had a family he could love and trust.

''Let's go back'' Deidara said and Itachi nodded happily.

Back at the base they met a very angry Pein shouting about the failed mission. But Itachi and Deidara kept smiling, because they finally had a family.

**Omg, such utter nonsense, but so sweet.**

**Will Pein ever succeed in getting his gift for Christmas?**

**Well, it was short, I hope you are not disturbed by my awful grammar? Leave a review?**

**Kind regards,**

**Daregirl**


End file.
